


Top This

by Gage



Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Eddie’s pretty sure Bucks’ trying to kill him. That was the only plausible explanation.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554577
Comments: 15
Kudos: 247





	Top This

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out goes to Sara, Kate and Jen, my peeps on the 9-1-1 and Buddie Discord, amazing people who push me to write.

* * *

Eddie’s pretty sure Bucks’ trying to kill him. That was the only plausible explanation. The half-naked truck wash early this morning and now this, not even two minutes ago Hen had given him an unwrapped popsicle, saying that Buck has been handing them out to the whole station before walking away from him to do paperwork. To anybody else this would have been a sweet gesture, half the city had been under rolling blackouts in this heatwave. The 118 has been no exception, so one could be forgiven for thinking this was a gift from Buck.

Eddie knew better. This was punishment. That pendenjo was trying to get back at him for last Sunday. This was not exactly his fault, but his boyfriend apparently taken it as a sign to freely torment him.

_ “Are you kidding me right now, Edd…” Buck roughly pulls on the silk ropes attached to the bed frame. “You can not seriously leave me like this.” _

_ Eddie places his cell phone back onto the nightstand. He feels a little bad now, they were supposed to have today off, they’d been planning it for weeks now, and his Tia has finally agreed to take Christopher for the weekend. Things have gotten a little more than hot and heavy in the room, and man he hates to stop their fun, especially what with Buck looking so good, all stretched out on his bed, arms above his head restrained, body glistening with sweat and a trail of red from the popsicle he’d used to trace from his chest down to his stomach. Eddie licks his lips, the taste of Buck still lingering on his tongue. He leans down sweeping his tongue across pale skin, following that trail of red down, nipping at his hot skin… _

_ “Yesss…” Buck watching him, pupils were blown wide, Eddie pops back up glancing back at the clock. “No no no no,” Buck whines tugging at the binds as Eddie gets back up. “Get back here... Eddie I swear to god if you leave me like this.” _

Eddie hadn’t left him tied to the bed, he wasn’t that cruel. He still maintains that it wasn’t his fault being called into work on a Sunday. Not like he could turn Cap down. Really, he should have known better, his boyfriend had let it go a little too easily.

Buck is the literal devil.

Who happens to be staring down at him from the loft rails, a smirk on his stupid face…. and a cherry red popsicle in hand. Eddie’s eyes narrow down at him, he knew exactly what this was. Buck was declaring war in the middle of a no-fly zone. Ohhhh this was low even for him, the station was supposed to be their neutral place.

Eddie last maybe a minute or two watching Buck go down on that thing, he knows those moves. They’re the same slow lick’s he’s been privy to just the other night, the careful way he suckles the tip, could practically hear the sounds Buck made bouncing around in his head. Eddie knows damn well what Buck’s doing… it’s all designed to drive him crazy. He’s not exactly proud of his reaction, but Buck brought this on himself.

He wanted war… he was gonna get one.

Eddie probably should have thought this one through, but if he has to stand there watching Buck mimic his bedroom skills, he was gonna lose his goddamn mind. His man has a weakness, and Eddie knew exactly which buttons to push, he just never thought he’d have to do it here.

He waits till after they came back from their second call of the day, and if he enlisted a little help, no one has to know.

“Stover…”

Theo Stover has been with them for a couple of months now, friendly enough. Also knows how to keep a secret.

“No,” Theo shakes his head with an amused smile.

“Come on… I didn’t even ask yet. Least you could do is hear me out.”

Theo glances around the gym before leaning towards him, “I’m not getting between whatever weird war you have going on with Buckley,”

Well shit. Eddie looks him over, eyes narrowing down with suspicion. Out of everyone here at the one eight-teen, Theo Stover was the poor unfortunate soul, who accidentally walked in on him and Buck, which lead to Eddie drawing the line at what was and wasn’t allowed on work grounds. So far they have kept to the rules, this heatwave changes everything. Still, something was off about the way Theo was standing though, Eddie tilts his head, taking in the stance Theo’s got. He stabbed a finger in his direction as it hits him. “He got to you didn’t he?”

“Like he hasn’t gotten to you?”

Yeah ok. “That son of...” Eddie laughs, he should have seen this coming. Buck knew he couldn’t get to anyone else to help him out or risk what they had going on being analyzed six ways to Sunday. “All right, he wants to play,”

*

No one was really bothered when the others start walking around with sleeveless to no shirts, around noon, with the sun so high, it felt like the inside of the station had risen a few degrees. Cap reminds everyone to keep hydrated. So step one was easy to deal with. He changes into the work out sweats he keeps in his bag and makes sure there was nothing but skin between him and the stretch fabric. Buck has been lurking around the station since they got back but Eddie knows if anything’s gonna bring him out, it’s a little show.

It's during some pre-work outstretches that he can sense he’s being watched. Tries his best not to smile, Eddie goes his through a slightly extended version of his usual stretches. Normally, he has a spotter with him but, today he chooses to go a little light. Makes sure to spread his legs, maybe a little wider than usual, feet planted firmly on the ground. Images of last night come to mind, so fast he has to take several deep breaths, heart picking up speed as he remembers being laid out on his boyfriends' bed, _ grabbing on to his hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises in the morning. Thrusting up into Buck's snug ass, the sound that escapes those pink lips as he throws his head back... _

Eddie shakes his head doesn’t know how long he’s been lost in his own mind but a glance to the side has him back in the present. There in his peripheral view stands Buck, lips still cherry red from earlier. He was sure Buck’s gone through at least three of those damn things. A few minutes in and he's rethinking this, there's a reason he always has a spotter. As luck would have it or not, hands wrap around the bar helping him set it back up, once they're back, those same strong hands grab at his holding them tight to the bars.

“Buck, what are you doing?” Eddie didn't have to look to know who it was.

“I think the question is, what are _ you _ doing.”

Eddie is not gonna cave, no way no how. “Don't know what you're talking about, ” He yanks his hands out from Bucks warm grip and sits up. He takes a calm deep breath to steady himself...

“Really… Because from where I'm standing, it looked like you were practically…”

Eddie turns slightly in his seat, “Practically what…” he puts on the most innocent tone he can while watching Buck’s cheeks bloom red. Buck looks back towards the bay before leaning forward on the bars, hissing. “Practically fucking the air.”

Ah, so he has cracked. Eddie rolls his shoulders, eyes narrowing slightly, “You sure about that?”

“Am I…” Buck comes around and slides right in front of him, legs straddling the bench, uniform pants hugging those thick thighs. “You think you_ got _this, ” Eddie looks down from those ocean blue eyes to those cherry red lips, for a minute he's lost all thought process when Buck’s tongue sweeps across those sinful soft...

Eddie clears his throat before bringing his gaze back up. He is not gonna let him get this round. Keeping his gaze on Buck's eyes, heart pounding away in his chest. Slides his right hand up that well-muscled thigh, he lets his thumb graze just a bit too close to where he can feel Buck getting hard. He watches as the blue in his eyes becomes just a thin ring, his breathing a little heavy ...Eddie leans forward just inches away from his lips, hovers for a second before moving towards his ear, lips skimming his damp cheeks whispering “I know I do.”

Seriously he deserves a medal for being able to stand up without falling over.

**

_ “Just remember that I've been playing this game longer than you…” _

Those were the words Buck told him before they left for work that morning. He honestly thought he was joking. Eddie really wishes that he had been, otherwise this wouldn't have happened. Somehow Buck has convinced the station to set up a volleyball game of all things. Eddie didn't think anything of it. He hears Bobby mutter something about Top Gun before he wanders back to his office. He should know better by now. Honestly, it’s Buck, of course, the bastard arranges it as a healthy game between squads, then thought of the brilliant idea to mix teams. Buck’s a shitty liar but he can convince almost anyone to do anything with just a bashful smile, and a few kind words. Eddie stares cross-armed as the net gets set up for easy removal, warm air puffs against his ear, fingers skimming down his back, cupping his ass for a few hot seconds. “I’m better at this then you are, ”

Oh, Buck is going down.

And he does… Only not in the way Eddie thought. As he said, he wasn't really proud of his reaction. Buck has set this whole thing up so that they were on opposite teams, which was fine, a little suspicious but fine. Until his eyes narrow, watching Buck start to… “Que carajo…” He tilts his head slightly muttering to himself. Of all the things to do in the middle street, Buck chooses to start stretching out now. Eddie has a full view of his boyfriend bending over to touch his toes, round ass in the air. What a fine time to remember in vivid detail that neat little trick Buck can do, and has demonstrated several times. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one to notice, that was fine as long as they didn’t… okay no, that was not fine. Several others on Buck’s team have taken notice.

Later he will look back on this and say, it was the heat that was responsible for his irrational behavior. Buck will just laugh it off and call his jealous ass cute. Cap will question why he purposefully spiked the ball at poor confused Devon Carter, the paramedic from the other squad. His only crime, flirting with a not so oblivious Buck…

Two calls and a small incident with the fire hydrant, and the team returned soaked, but at least they were cooled down. Eddie swore he was done with this day, he really was ready to go home. He’s coming out of the locker rooms when he overhears Buck talking to Carter.

“Dude you never said he was gonna _ hit _ me,”

“In my defense, I didn’t think he would crack.”

“Buckley, I want my fifty,”

That little shit set him up. Buck really is the devil.

Ohhhhh, it was time for some payback. He spins around and heads up into the loft area.

~*~

“Stover…”

He finds the man sitting at the counter, half an empty bottle in front of him, Theo glances up from his phone and sighs. Eddie waves his hand cutting off any protest before it starts and takes a seat by the other man's side. “You remember that thing last month,”

“Come on man.” Theo looks around making sure no one can hear them. “You promised not to bring that up.”

Eddie peers at him for a full minute. “And I’ve had no reason to… until now.” Theo looks like he’s gonna break, he just needs the right push. “What if I told you, Buck was the responsible party?” Eddie holds back a grin as the other man’s entire body stiffens, he really hates to do this but Buck left him no choice.

“What do you need me to do.” Theo sounds half resigned, half gleeful.

Yeah, this was gonna be good. “Nothing painful.

~*~

They have to wait till the last call, Stover made sure that the lockers by the showers were empty before giving him the go-ahead. Eddie nods before going in, Bucks in the showers so he has time to go through his locker, removing items from Bucks bag. He makes sure to move them where he can’t find them. Then plants himself where he has a full view of his man’s reaction. He doesn’t have to wait long, there he is, in nothing but a towel. Eddie lets his gaze fall to his backside, watching the water from the shower slide down his broad shoulders, down his back. He takes a deep breathe remembering how just the other morning he had Buck in his arms.

“Shit…”

Eddie hopes to hell after this, he wouldn’t be too mad. Smirks as he watches Buck go through his locker, then his bag. Almost gives himself away trying to hide his laughter.

Buck smacks his hand against the locker wall. His muscles bunching up, as he turns in place looking around.

“Something wrong?” Eddie comes around the corner as if he hasn’t been hiding out. Bucks eyes narrow down at him, teeth sinking into his lips. He stabbed a finger in Eddie's direction “You…”

“Me.” Eddie reaches out grabbing his wrist and slowly pulls it down, keeps moving forward till he’s mere inches away from Buck.

“Eddie this ain’t funny,”

It’s a little funny. He’s got this, and he’s gonna make sure Buck knows it. Let’s go of his wrist, only to let his fingers skim the edge of Bucks towel with his fingers, trailing around to the side grabbing his hips and pushing him back against the wall. Enjoying the small gasp that escapes those pinks lips as his heated skin meets the cold wall. “Eddie,”

He doesn’t give Buck any time to say much more than his name before cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down into a slow sweet kiss. Eddie tightens his grip on Buck's hip, thumb wedging between skin and the cotton of the towel. Tilts his head to the left, sweeping his tongue into that hot mouth. Enjoys the way he can feel those abs twitch as he tugs the edge of the towel down further, swallowing down each sound Buck makes. He grins intercepting Buck's left arm and pinning it to the side of the locker. Pulls away to take in that hazy glazed over look on his face, ocean blue eyes have darken, lips kiss swollen.

Buck has to clear his throat, and swallow a few times before he speaks.“What uh… what was that for?” Eddie leans forward pressing another kiss to his lips, the solid click echoes in the room. “Eddie?”

It takes everything in him not to go back in for more as he steps backward, Buck goes follow but is tugged back. The look on his face as he realizes what’s happened is priceless. Buck tugs on his cuffed hand a few more times, a frown on his face. “Tell me you have the keys…”

Eddie nods and tilts his head to the right, where he has placed the keys just out of Bucks reach. “Who was it that said they’ve been playing this game longer than me?” He tilts his head up towards the ceiling, a smirk on his face before he points in Buck's general direction. “Was it… was it you?”

“_ Uncuff _ me…”

“I don’t know, I kinda like seeing you like this.”

Buck’s entire body was flushed red, and he knew damn well that towel could only hide how hard he was for so long.

“Eddie.”

There were three short bangs on the door, that has both of them looking back down the row of lockers.

“Diaz, Buckley, dinners on.”

Stover, perfect timing.

“Don’t you dare.”

Eddie smiles as he walks back towards the door. “You got this right?”

“EDDIE.”

~*~

The table upstairs has two seats left, Stover doesn't look at him as he passes by but Eddie claps his shoulder before taking the second to last seat.

“Where's Buck, thought for sure he be here first.”

Eddie has to fight back an evil grin, hides it behind his cup. “he's a little tied down at the minute, ”

Poor Stover nearly chokes on his dinner. Eddie has to find a way to thank him for the cuffs later. Chimney and Hen start passing around the plates, Athena is the one who makes him nervous though, she's been eyeing him since he walked in. Eddie completely forgets that when Buck walks up the stairs almost twenty minutes later. Fully dressed and looking a little peeved, his gaze lands on Eddie and all he can do is raise his brow. There's no way he will make a scene now, Buck plops down in the only empty seat, right beside Eddie.

“You're so dead,” Buck whispers just before thanking Hen for his plate.

Eddie waits a few minutes before sliding his left hand from his leg over to Bucks. He has to give his man points for not jumping, especially when Eddie gives his thigh a slow caress follows it with a good squeeze. From where he sits he can see the tip of Buck's ears flush pink. See the thing was Buck hates going commando. Despite what others may say or think, during work hours he has to have a barrier between skin and uniform. Buck tells people it’s cause less chafing but Eddie also knows it’s because his man is…. well endowed.

_ “Makes it easier if I don’t look like I’m advertising.” _

The fact that Eddie uses this info as payback is more than a little evil, but Buck broke the rules first, so he doesn’t feel too bad about taking away his briefs. The heat from where he's gotten Buck hard is so easy to feel through the fabric of his pants. This is gonna be fun…

*

Dinner is coming to an end and he knows for a fact that Buck is taking his time finishing because Eddie has been keeping him on edge the entire hour. He made sure that Buck’s right leg is pinned to the chair with his own, so he couldn’t even close his legs to escape. Eddie’s been alternating between caressing those thick thighs and pressing down with the heel of his hand just so. It’s not like he wasn’t affected either, his blood felt like it was lit up every time he slid his hand between those legs, thumbing at the tip of his dick. Eddie drank in the way that Buck would try to hide those beautiful sounds behind a cough or drink. He’d lean over asking if he was okay, like the concern best friend he was. The glare he receives, in turn, sets a pool of warmth in his belly. There is no way Buck can stand up without giving their activity away to the whole table. By now he knows Buck is ready to kill him or fuck him. 

The others are leaving the table, and Buck can’t seem to say anything. Eddie’s got this he knows he does ... and then someone clears their throat. He damn near has a heart attack when he looks away from Buck’s pink cheeks and right into Athena's knowing eyes. 

Well shit. This is how he's gonna die. 

“Boys…”

That’s not a good tone.

“I don’t know exactly what it is that started this,” She waves off any protest they might have. “I don’t particularly care but it ends now.” Athena looks to both of them, then down to where Eddie's hand is still between Buck's legs, still gripping him, it would be too obvious if he drops his hand now. 

“Much as we've enjoyed your little war today, your shift is ended, take it somewhere else.” She gets up and starts walking away, then turns back around. The area around them is empty, so no one is around to hear her next words. “Do me a favor, wait another couple weeks before you say anything, I wanna win this one.”

Eddie is pretty sure he can feel an entirely different heat flush his face as he nods, makes to move his hand away from Buck but freezes as his man holds him down right where he’s been the last half hour. Eddie’s eyes widen in shock, “You crazy!?”

“You are not leaving me like this,” Buck half hissing half moaning out, pushing down on Eddie's hand. 

Eddie for his part glances to where Athena just left, “Did you not hear what she said?”

Buck for all his reluctance to stand up and help clear the table has turned mighty insistence now. “You started this!”

Eddie resists the impulse to snap back like a child. Instead, he tilts his head in disbelief. “I’m sorry who started this?” Seriously he was not gonna take the blame for this. “Mr. I’ve been playing at this longer than _ you _…”

“Eddie…” his name comes out in a low pitched whine, that sets his blood on fire. He takes a long look at Buck, the flush of red in his face, sweat building on his temple, his pupils blown wide, chest moving rapidly. This was not from embarrassment, no, this was Buck ready to combust and okay, maybe Eddie had been pushing this a little too hard.

He rolls the night events in his head, he doesn’t want to leave Buck like this but… he leans forward pressing an apologetic kiss to those lips. Murmurs softy, “My truck, five minutes.” Eddie has to refrain from doing anything else. Walking away from a whimpering Buck is possibly the hardest thing he’s ever done. As he’s collecting his stuff he wonders how long either of them will last in the state they're in scrolls through his phone before sending a text to his Abuela. Eddie could buy them some time after what he has done.

“So…”

Jesus fuck, he nearly drops his phone but manages to catch it before it hits the floor. Chimney, that bastard just looks at him, contemplating his words. “You and Buck…”

Oh shit, were they busted?

“You two seemed a little off today…”

Not busted, just stupid.

“We’re fine.” he places his phone in his back pocket and gets his bag out from his locker. Chimney, however, isn't moving.

“You sure man, cause things seem a little tense between you.” 

Eddie wasn't sure what brought this on but the last thing they needed was a worried Chimney, who would no doubt go to Hen or worse, Maddie with his concerns. He slams his locker shut before turning to his friend. “Athena already said her peace, trust me we're good..”

Eddie leaves before Chimney can say anything more. He prays he doesn't run into anyone else. Nearly gets to his truck with no interference, then freezes when he sees Bobby. He hangs his head in defeat as he approaches the drivers' side. Opens his mouth to say anything but Bobby shakes his head, “First and last time, got it?”

“Got it, Cap, ”

Bobby nods before walking away. Eddies sigh in relief before throwing his things into the back. It's a lot longer than he anticipates before he sees Buck emerge from the station, wearing street clothes, red in the face, making his way towards Eddie's truck. His bag is hastily thrown in the back before he's climbing into the passenger side slamming the door shut.

“_ Drive…. _”

Eddie doesn't think twice before turning the keys and pulling out of the lot. He might have hit the gas a little too hard but they manage to make it to Bucks place in record time. Both are holding themselves back on the way up, and Eddie doesn't know how much longer he can hold out when he can practically feel Buck vibrating next to him.

They burst through his door in a blur of limbs and shedding as much clothing as possible without separating, they manage to kick off their sneakers between the kitchen and living room. Eddie falls back onto the sofa sans shirt, reaches up to grab at Buck's hips tugging him forward, his long legs bend slightly as he kneels over Eddie. He leans forward pressing mouthing over the bulge in his pants, revels in the sound that escapes his man's lips, moves slightly down. Let's Buck grasp at his hair tugging him back so that he's forced to look up into those darkened eyes. 

Buck drops down heavy on his lap, lips pressing harshly against his own, tongue sweeping into his mouth. Eddie's moaning lost in the haze that's taken his mind away, the heat of that kiss has left him feeling like his blood has been set on fire. Doesn't even feel it when Buck unbuttons his jeans, till he's pulling away from him, Eddie chasing that mouth, Bucks yanking his jeans down over his hips, down his thighs. Eddie has to blink a few times to shake the haze in his head, Buck is crawling back on to his lap, pressing a blazing trail of kisses up chest, teeth nipping here and there. A soft kiss to his lips, down his jawline, feels the heat of his hand wrapping around his dick, stroking him. 

"Need you, Eddie.” he nods as he drags Buck into several wet kisses, swallows down his gasp, and the noise that follows as he slowly pushes down, taking him in. Eddie lift his hands gripping his hips, his eyes blazing as he takes in the sight of Buck, the blue in his eyes are half gone, nothing but a thin ring, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, damp chest rising and falling and slightly flushed red, arms trembling on either side gripping the sofa so tightly his knuckles are white.

Eddie’s heart swells, and he has to take a breath, gazing at the man above him for a few more seconds, before reaching up with his left hand, cupping the back of Buck's neck, gently tugging him forward and down into a deep kiss. He can feel his body slowly unwind around him as Buck relaxes. 

When Buck finally pulls back it's with a smile that makes him glow. A short sweet kiss, then it's Eddie who mouth is dropping open in a gasp head thrown back as Buck moves his hips up, rolling them down hard. Bucks crying out as he does it again, and again and again, each cry louder than the last. Head dropping down onto Eddie's shoulder as he huffs out, moaning as he grinds down into his lap. And fuck if that doesn't make his insides burns, and his heart works double time. Eddie spreads his legs, feet planted firmly on the floor, thrusting up as Buck comes back down, eyes widen in shock, melting into pleasure as he whines. “Ed… _ Eddie _.”

It feels like such a short time before he can feel how close Buck is but doesn't want this to end so soon. Eddie tightens his grip on Buck's hips, their gonna be bruised come tomorrow. He manages to hold him still long enough to sit up and turn them, pushing Buck down on to his back, he hovers above his flushed body, hands skimming his flushed chest down to his stomach, spreading his long legs just a bit, thumbs dipping down to where they're still joined. He’s never gonna tire of this. 

“Eddie… Please.”

Eddie can’t help the smile that blooms in his face as he leans down caging him in with his arms. He licks his lips, leans forward drinking in that sweet whine, that escapes Buck's mouth. Pressing his body down on Buck wonders if he can feel the pounding his heart as he slowly rolls his hips forward, enjoying how Buck arches his back, eyes widening, lips dropping open as he lets out a harsh cry. Eddie watches as he swallows hard, hands grabbing at his biceps. He pulls his hips back a little slower, thrusting back in harder, knows that he's found the right place when Bucks entire body tense up, eyes shut tight, mouth open releasing a high pitched cry. “Ohhh... Ri...right there… Right _ there _.” Buck moans out.

“Right there, hmm..” Eddie does it again, head dropping down onto his chest, leaving open mouth kisses, between his pecs. Spends the next minute or so teasing those beautiful sounds out of him, the low moans that make his skin buzz as he slides halfway out, the sharp cries when he thrust back into the tight grip of his ass. 

Buck's hands move from his biceps, around to his back, huffing, and whining each time he shifts thrusting harder, so lost in the feeling of being with Buck, that he’s almost missing it. Eddie’s head dropping down onto Buck's chest, leaving open mouth kisses as he feels that warmth turning into molten heat, it's been building inside him all day. Buck's hands slide from his back, blunt nails dragging down to his ass, gripping, urging him on, legs moving up onto his hips as Eddie’s so damn close now, he just… He just needs it… eyes slam shut grunting as his movements become harder, practically slamming his hips into Buck’s again, and again and again. 

“Yessss… _ Edd… Eddie. _”

There it is, oh goddamn, if he thought Buck was tight before it's nothing compared to when his back arches beautifully, ass clenching down hard, hot streaks painting his stomach and chest. Eddie groans at the sight, that punches him in the gut, heat shooting straight down, as he finally spills inside of Buck. He can feel his heart pounding away in his chest as Buck reaches up fingers tugging at his hair to drag him down into a filthy kiss, all teeth, tongue. His other hand slid up, nails digging into his lower back, whimpering as Eddie gives one last hard thrust, grinding down into that tight ass, before pulling out slow. 

He moves away long enough to blindly grab for the wet wipes that have been placed under the sofa for these occasions.

*

They've laying together for a few minutes, catching their breaths before Eddie lifts his head from Buck's chest, eyes narrowing down at him, mind working through sex haze, Bucks relaxed underneath him, but something is tugging at the back of his brain. “Buck…”

“Hmmm…” he’s pretty much been fucked stupid so there’s no way he can talk his way out of this now. 

“When the hell did you have time to uh....” he wiggles his fingers in the air trying to come up with the words.

Buck looks at him, eyes clear and bright as his smile. “Don't go getting shy on me now, ” he leans up and kisses him, sweet like. “After you left me at dinner…” another kiss to his jaw, “In the showers…” another kiss further down, under his ear. “Couldn’t help myself, just had to take the edge off a bit, then sorta got myself...” He laughs as he nips just behind is Eddie's ear. “Worked up again imagining all the things you’d do to me.” There it is that inkling in the back of his mind, he’s almost distracted with the way Bucks stroking him, and kissing his neck. “Hold up,”

Bucks raises a brow at him before looking down between them. “Not that,” Eddie shakes his head, smacks his hand away. “You got yourself ready in the showers, before jumping into my truck or _ before _ dinner?”

“Yeah about that...” Buck might as well have said ‘duh’ with that tone, but Eddie wasn’t going to be distracted.

“You just happened to carry a bottle of lube at the _ station _ .” Eddie stares him down, and Bucks seems to momentarily lose the ability to maintain eye contact. It dawns on him what really happened. “You _ little _ shit,”

Buck starts to laugh as he punches his shoulder, not enough to hurt him. “You set this whole thing up!”

“I told you before Eddie, I've been playing this game longer than you…” 

Bucks laughter melts into a low groan as Eddie flips him over. They still have another half hour before he has to go home. 


End file.
